(Revised Abstract ) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The mission of the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) is to prevent and cure cancer. To continue that mission, this application requests a 5-year renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). The AZCC was founded as a Division of the College of Medicine (COM), University of Arizona (UA) in 1976. It obtained a CCSG in 1978 and was designated a Comprehensive Cancer Center by the NCI in 1990. To accomplish our mission, the basic and translational/clinical and cancer prevention and control research is carried out in six programs, including molecular genetics, cancer metastases and signaling, cancer imaging and technology, gastrointestinal cancer, therapeutic development and cancer prevention and control. These programs are supported by 20 shared services, which help the AZCC (the whole) be greater than the sum of the parts. Since the last renewal, the AZCC team has substantially increased their peer reviewed funding and garnered additional program projects and a GI cancer SPORE. Those accomplishments demonstrate the interdisciplinary activities of the Cancer Center. As we hope the reviewers will see, the team has made considerable progress in their basic and clinical science, including bringing two therapeutic and five prevention agents forward into clinical trials. The renewal outlined in this application is critical to keep us working to accomplish our mission.